La senda del tiempo
by Lauralanthalasa3
Summary: Un song fic con esta cancion de celtas cortos espero q os guste. Un joven, alcohol y el amor por una amiga. R/R pliiiiiiis


LA SENDA DEL TIEMPO  
  
A veces llega un momento en que, te haces viejo de repente  
  
sin arrugas en la frente, pero con ganas de morir  
  
Paseando por las calles, todo tiene igual color,  
  
Siento que algo echo en falta, no se si será el amor.  
  
  
  
Un chico esta tumbado en su cama sin poder dormir, sólo puede pensar en ella. En su amor, su inocencia, su sinceridad, su...... su todo, ella entera. ¿Cómo decirle que la ama si ella le odia? Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes de que sus deseos de enfadarla eran solo por hacerse notar, para que se fijara en él? Pero que tonto había sido. El está casi seguro de la respuesta de ella, pero aún así se lo va a decir al día siguiente. Esta perdido y lo sabe perfectamente, perdido en su amor por ella, por ese ángel. Se despereza y se pone a caminar por su habitación . Así sin ella, todo es gris un gris mas claro o mas oscuro, pero gris al fin y al cabo. Lo sabe, sabe perfectamente su edad, sabe que sólo tiene 20 años pero siente su corazón de 50, porque le falta la respuesta de ella. Esa respuesta que puede hundirle o hacerle el hombre mas feliz de la tierra en tan sólo un segundo. Sólo un sí, sólo eso. También sabe que es más maduro que cualquiera de su edad, igual que sus amigos. Todos ellos a causa del digimundo han madurado mas de lo normal, y a pesar de su pronta edad piensan y razonan como verdaderos sabios. Su amistad también es algo excepcional. Su amistad.... Así empezó todo, siendo amigos y el desearía que entre ellos dos hubiera algo más, una idea difícil de borrar de su ya durante días melancólica memoria. Piensa en el pasado, y sin darse cuenta se encuentra paseando por la calle, una calle que recorre muchas veces junto a ella, y le trae agradables recuerdos. Ella le había ayudado tantas veces a salir de la oscuridad por su carácter risueño y siempre feliz. Como desearía ahora tenerla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, para sentirla y que le diera ánimos. Pero el pensaba que ella nunca sería suya.  
  
  
  
Me despierto por las noches, entre una gran confusión  
  
Esta gran melancolía, esta acabando conmigo  
  
Siento que me vuelvo loco, y me sumerjo en el alcohol  
  
Las estrellas por la noche han perdido su esplendor.  
  
  
  
Muchas veces se despierte por las noche, después de una larga velada con ella y su sonrisa, su calidez.....como le gusta soñar y suspirar por ella. Estos sueños le confunden más de lo que ya esta porque piensa que la tiene en sus brazos para protegerla y cuidarla, pero no es así. Teme que le pase cualquier cosa o que un loco la ataque. Incluso le da miedo que se pueda torcer un tobillo, pero así es la vida, hecha de riesgos. Siempre hay riesgos, incluso en medio de una tarde melancólica puedes correr el riesgo de traer a tu mente esos recuerdo dañinos que te atraviesan el corazón como mil pequeñas agujas punzantes. Esos recuerdos que pueden acabar contigo y tu estado de ánimo con sólo dos segundos de estar en mente. Recuerdos felices que seguramente y pensándolo bien no van a regresar. Cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor, piensa. Esos tiempos en los que ella sonreía a su lado y el también sonreía solo por el hecho de que ella fuera feliz. Está loco, loco por ella. Se ha ido volviendo loco según la ha ido conociendo, su ternura, su brillante sonrisa....brillante como la luz. Allá hay un bar y piensa si entrar o salir corriendo, después de unos minutos se decide y entra. Es un cuchitril, un bar de los llamados de mala muerte. Se llama La guarida. Llama al camarero a pesar de que sabe que esa no es la solución. `` Un 43 con lima ´´ ``no nos queda 43´´ ``Pues... un Malibú con piña ´´ `` marchando...... Aquí tiene ´´ `` gracias ´´. Así toma una copa tras otra intentando no pensar en nada, dejar la mente en blanco, pero no lo consigue siempre hay una imagen en medio de todo. Estando bebido, pero sin llegar a la ebriedad sale a pasear de nuevo por las calles y sin darse cuenta va al lugar que va siempre en sus depresiones. Ella le enseño ese hermoso lugar desde donde se veían todas las estrellas. Las estrellas.... su gran afición. De hecho ella es una estrella, la más bonita entre todas. Quizás por eso no brillan tanto las estrellas en esta noche. Todo le recuerda a ella..... todo.  
  
  
  
He buscado en los desiertos de la tierra del dolor,  
  
Y no he hallado más respuesta que espejismos de ilusión.  
  
He hablado con las montañas de la desesperación,  
  
Y su respuesta era solo el eco sordo de mi voz.  
  
  
  
Cuántas veces había pasado noches en vela buscando una solución para siempre llegar al mismo sitio, a la misma conclusión, decírselo. Era por una parte lo más sensato puesto que así se liberaría de estos pensamientos que llevaban tanto tiempo siguiéndole. La angustia no es agradable y la desesperación tampoco. Cuanto quisiera tener a algún amigo cerca para hablar y desahogarse, pero le era imposible. Estaba en otra ciudad y justo donde le había tocado a ella ir a estudiar. Habría sido cosa del destino? El no cree en esas cosas, pero si que lo piensa de vez en cuando. De repente la ve, a ella y corre para decírselo, lo necesita. Se acerca corriendo y se para en seco, no es ella.... sólo una chica un tanto parecida. ¿Es que va a ver espejismos por todos lados? ¿Ilusiones? ¿O es simplemente su mente que la añora tanto? Sí, es su mente, que añora la calidez de ella, de sus palabras de ánimo hacia todos, de su alegría..., Y en esta vida todo son altibajos, se pone a pensar y recuerda hace unos días cuando estaba alegre y contento y sin embargo en dos semanas estaba hundido en su propio valle, aislado. Y todo por esa chica que siempre le arrancaba una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. Allí aislado, sin ánimos de escalar, ni de subir montañas, quedarse en ese llano, para siempre. Grita, grita a todo pulmón y no sabe porque. La quiere pero ella no lo sabe, cosa que tiene remedio y se lo va a poner muy pronto. Le gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, gritárselo a ver si de una vez se entera, pero no tiene valor. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? ¿No ve que esas atenciones sólo las tiene con ella y nadie más? La ama, pero la odia por no saber lo que le pasa. Sabe que esta deprimido y ¿no se entera porque? Vaya amiga, de verdad es su amiga o sólo intenta serlo? Mas vale irse a dormir por hoy y no pensar más, pero es imposible, siempre tiene en su mente la imagen de su perfecta diosa.  
  
  
  
A veces llega un momento en que, te haces viejo de repente  
  
sin arrugas en la frente, pero con ganas de morir  
  
Paseando por las calles, todo tiene igual color,  
  
Siento que algo echo en falta, no se si será el amor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Se despierta al día siguiente, le duele la cabeza y no sabe por qué, si, ya recuerda. Se puso demasiado `` pedo ´´. Es la típica resaca. Es un nuevo día, con una nueva oportunidad para decírselo. Han quedado, seguramente irán todos a Malasaña a beber como cosacos, llevan yendo desde que el tenía 13 años porque un día les llevaron los mayores. Se han ido de puente la mayoría, sólo quedan la parejita por excelencia, su mejor amigo y ella. La oportunidad perfecta. Si tan solo pudieran estar a solas. Que raro hoy no hay bebida, se han juntado los no alcohólicos del grupo. "chicos voy a la tienda, ¿alguien se viene? " dice, tiene hambre y le rugen las tripas, ella se levanta "yo voy, tengo mucha sed " Bien se le iluminan los ojos. Es su oportunidad y no la piensa dejar escapar. Pasan por un callejón saltan un grupo y de repente cuando están solos ella le para, le abraza y ¡le besa! El se queda paralizado y le devuelve el beso, no hay más palabras, solo un beso. Un beso del que solo las paredes tienen testimonio. Ahora el esta feliz. Van a la tienda de la mano, salen de la mano y llegan tomados de la mano junto con el resto de amigos. Entonces sus amigos aplauden y se oye una voz que les dice: "Ya era hora. No tardasteis ni nada en confesar vuestro amor. "  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
N/A Weno este mi segundo fic, y me gusto mas que el primero. No se sabe la pareja que es o intento no decirlo para dejarlo a vuestro gusto, pero si quereis podeis dejar un review con vuestras opiniones y os digo de que pareja hablo. Yo lo hice pensando en una de mis favoritas. Este fic como el anterior va dedicado a Xkari 18 que me animo a subirlos, y a mis amigas del insituto que lo leyeron previsamente ( y me aguantaron). Gracias por leer. Chaus besos. 


End file.
